


A Boyfriend for a Rainy Day

by celli



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: “I vote for a day off. A rainy day, just the two of us. We can, I don’t know, build a pillow fort. Make grilled cheese sandwiches. Watch cartoons.”
Relationships: Jon Favreau/Jon Lovett
Comments: 25
Kudos: 43
Collections: Crooked Exchange 2020





	A Boyfriend for a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earnestbros (departureboard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/departureboard/gifts).

> Thanks to JenC, labellementeuse, sonni89, and fizzy_smile for the story idea and beta assistance!
> 
> Title from a quote by Mae West.

It started, as did so many things, with a Twitter fight.

“Jon,” Lovett said.

Jon ignored him, thumbs flying over his phone screen.

“Jon,” Lovett said.

_But if you had the ability to understand the objections, you wouldn’t be supporting this candidate in the first place._

“Oh my God,” Lovett said, and grabbed the phone out of Jon’s hand. “You know people can see what you’re tweeting, right?”

“So?” Jon asked, then slumped under Lovett’s steady look.

“Listen, babe, when _I_ tell you you’ve gone too far, it’s time to check it.” Lovett sat next to Jon on the couch, tucking Jon’s phone into his far pocket and leaning into Jon’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Jon breathed. 

Lovett rubbed the back of Jon’s head, scratching lightly at his hairline. “I know. It’s been raining for three days and you’re three times as cranky as usual.”

“I’m not cranky.”

“He said crankily,” Lovett said.

Jon looked sideways and caught Lovett’s small smile. He couldn’t help but snort. “Fine. I just want to go for a run somewhere besides a treadmill and, you know, see the sun.”

“Maybe don’t take it out on lesser beings though,” Lovett said, making Jon smile again.

“Fine, you got a better plan, cruise director?”

Lovett stood and stretched; Jon watched the muscles in his back move and his mood tried hard to lift. “I vote for a day off. A rainy day, just the two of us. We can, I don’t know, build a pillow fort. Make grilled cheese sandwiches. Watch cartoons.”

“I think your inner five-year-old is making an appearance,” Jon said.

Lovett grinned down at him. “So?”

Several failed attempts later, they curled around each other in their semi-successful pillow fort and watched _She-Ra_ on Jon’s iPad.

“This is a gay show,” Jon said.

“A gay, gay show,” Lovett agreed. “I’m glad you notice these things.”

Jon paused the show and rolled over to face Lovett. “I notice gay things.”

“Of course you do,” Lovett said soothingly.

Jon was not soothed. “I do!”

“I’m just saying that your gaydar is not the most finely tuned.”

“And what, precisely, do you base that on?”

Lovett laughed. “On the many, many, many men who tried to hit on you when we lived in D.C., which you never noticed.”

“Oh,” Jon said. “That.” He rolled back and picked up the iPad.

Lovett took it out of his hands. “That what?”

“Nothing. Can we--”

Lovett rubbed a thumb over Jon’s cheek. “You’re blushing.”

Jon made an unidentifiable noise and buried his face in Lovett’s chest.

Lovett rubbed his hand over Jon’s head. “You know you’re going to tell me anyway,” he said, "so you might as well now.” His tone was sarcastic, but the hands framing Jon’s face as he made himself look up were gentle.

“Let’s just say I noticed,” Jon said. “There were some. Um. Persistent ones.”

“Persistent, hm,” Lovett said.

Jon shrugged without dislodging Lovett’s hands. “But they weren’t you, so I didn’t care.”

Lovett’s eyes went wide. “Back then?” he asked softly. “Jon--”

Jon smiled helplessly.

Lovett leaned in and kissed him, open and heartfelt. Jon rolled onto his back and pulled Lovett down on top of him, scattering pillows everywhere.

Lovett braced his forearms next to Jon’s head. Jon tangled their legs together. They lay there for a long while, trading long drugging kisses with short playful ones and the occasional nip of teeth elsewhere when someone needed to catch a breath. 

Long minutes later, they rolled to their sides and pressed even closer together. Jon worked Lovett’s T-shirt off and traced the back muscles that had inspired him earlier. Lovett gave a delighted wriggle that all but glued them together. They rocked their hips together, gently at first, then with more insistence.

Jon cupped one hand around Lovett’s face, the better to hold him just right for kissing. The other hand slid down to Lovett’s lower back and urged him against Jon. Lovett obligingly applied more pressure and ground their cocks together. Jon groaned something against Lovett’s mouth.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Lovett asked, lifting his head.

Jon chased Lovett’s mouth. “Fuck you. Come back here.”

Lovett snickered into Jon’s throat.

“Fuck you, I love you,” Jon said at the next move of Lovett’s hips. “Jesus, that feels so good.”

“What else do you want?” Lovett asked him.

Jon tugged his own shirt off and Lovett immediately bit down on one nipple. Jon worked a hand into Lovett’s hair. He rolled back onto his back to give Lovett the best access to anything he wanted access to, and Lovett took full advantage, dropping kisses and bites all along Jon’s chest. 

Lovett was panting against Jon’s skin, and Jon was mumbling something, even he didn’t know what, as the friction between their cocks increased. The orgasm swept across his body, lighting him up from the inside, and he felt Lovett freeze in his arms and follow him a minute later.

They lay there, hands making gentle circles on each other’s skin, and waited to get their breath and their higher brain functions back.

“I take back anything negative I said about today,” Jon said finally, and Lovett laughed into his shoulder.

“You’d better. I mean, that was a damn fine pillow fort there.”

“An exceptional pillow fort,” Jon said dryly.

Lovett shifted, winced, and grinned. He pulled Jon to a sitting position, ignoring Jon’s matching face.

“Come on, we need to get cleaned up. Then Postmates and I can deliver on our grilled cheese promise and you can tell me more about me ruining you for the gay life in D.C.”

Oh, great, Jon could feel himself blushing again. “You just want to hear about how amazing I thought you were.”

“Well, obviously,” Lovett said.

Jon leaned over and kissed Lovett. “That I can do. Easily,” he said against Lovett’s lips. 

When he pulled back, Lovett was going a dull red around the ears. Jon grinned.

“Shut up,” Lovett said, kissing Jon again.

“I love you too,” Jon said. He got to his feet - carefully. “Plus, maybe you should explain other gay things to me!”

"Oh, god, like what?" 

"Power bottoms." 

"Jon." 

"Bears." 

"JON." 

"Point Break." 

"JONATHAN." Lovett kissed Jon, then pushed him towards the bathroom. “I’ll Point your Break. I’ll Fast your Furious. I’ll Velvet your Goldmine. Get in the shower.”


End file.
